1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage current limiting fuses, and more specifically, the present invention relates to unique construction of end closures for current limiting fuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High voltage current limiting fuses are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,648,211 -- McKeithan; 3,345,483 -- Leonard et al.; 3,309,447 -- Bronikowski; and 2,917,605 -- Fahnoe all disclose various types of high voltage current limiting fuse constructions. Further, the assignee of the present application is also the assignee of other co-pending patent applications which relate to various aspects of high voltage current limiting fuse constructions namely, Ser. Nos. 633,373, filed Nov. 19, 1975; 633,488, filed Nov. 19, 1975; 633,487, filed Nov. 19, 1975; and 456,866, filed Apr. 1, 1974 now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,056.
Construction of high voltage current limiting fuses is difficult and often expensive because the forces generated during fuse operation require a sturdy well-constructed fuse body that will withstand these operational forces. Further, since such fuses are often mounted outdoors, and consequently are subject to weather, pollution, and contamination conditions, special care and attention must be taken to assure that such high voltage current limiting fuses will neither leak moisture into the exterior thereof nor be subject to external flash-over during or after fuse operation as a result of surface contamination or weather conditions.
Accordingly, it would be a desirable advance in the art to provide high voltage current limiting fuse construction which permits relatively simple, inexpensive manufacturing techniques, while preserving the requisite strength and surface leakage characteristics necessary for proper fuse operation.